


Play with Me

by teaandchess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandchess/pseuds/teaandchess





	Play with Me

    Meg slid a tapered nail down the edge of the article. “What do you mean, you don’t get it?” she asked.  
    Castiel shrugged. “It sounds messy.”  
  “Some people like BDSM. Some people like food with their sex.” She rolled over onto her stomach and looked at the article of ‘50 new ways to kink’. “This one suggests using hot cheese to paint cocks. Gross.”  
  “I would think that… sex should be something more meaningful.”  
    Her eyes danced a little. “Then why are you here with me? What’s your kink, Cas? You got all perky when I did that S&M quiz earlier. Want to try some bondage and roleplay?”  
    Castiel shifted uncomfortably and Meg looked up. She smirked, running her tongue over her lower lip as she not so subtly tugged her shirt low over her breasts so he could clearly see the swell of them.  
  “Some people like a little bit of pain to get off with.” She tilted her head on the side. “The right slap, the right tug on the hair, the right bite on your nipple, mm, can send you right off.”  
  “Is that what you like?” he said, trying to throw her off.  
    Meg arched an eyebrow. “Do you?” He didn’t answer and she smiled. “You do, don’t you?”  
    She moved to all fours and leaned forward across the bed to where he sat. His mouth was just out of reach but when she ran her tongue over his lower lip she felt him shiver.  
  “We can play with that, Cas.” Her hand slid up his arm. “You can try a bit of pain on me. I can play with you.” Before he could move her hand was in his hair and pulling so hard he winced.  
    But she heard the small moan he let escape and her nails scraped over his scalp.  
  “You like that, don’t you?” Her teeth grazed his neck, up over his scruffy cheek to nip at his lower lip and pull hard. When she scooted forward on his lap, she felt his cock already hardening in his pants. “Some demon getting all rough on you.”  
    She lowered her mouth, teasing him. “I can be rough with you for a long time, Clarence. Make you scream.”  
    He groaned as she let him take her weight, let him feel how hot she was. He tasted good when she licked at his pulse, unravelled his tie. All needy hot angel.  
  “Leave marks on you.” Her nails scratched harder and she moved her mouth to his pulse, sucking a mark. His hands went to her hips, forcing her to grind in slow circles on him. “So everyone knows.”  
    Those hands on her hips went tight and she felt bruises blossoming already. Then he had her on her back, her legs spread wide for him and his hand in her hair.  
  “Maybe I wanted to see how to get you to scream.”  
  “That’s not that kinky, Cas,” she said, trying to act casual as she watched his eyes grow dark.  
  “What I have planned is.”  
    He pressed up hard into her, so his cock rocked into her center and she couldn’t hide the almost needy moan. He took the tie from her and bound her hands over her head, so her aching breasts was pushed out and she was splayed out nearly helpless for him. She went from hot to sloppy wet in a moment when she realized what he was going to do as he tugged her jeans and underwear off. When he leaned down to lick a slow, wet trail up her cunt, she tried to buck her hips up to follow his tongue.  
  “You’re not going to come until I tell you to,” he ordered. His eyes slid over her body to her eyes. “Do you understand?”  
    Meg swallowed, eyes going black as she smiled wickedly back, all sex and sin. “Yes, angel.”


End file.
